


Don't want to leave this Christmas night with you.

by LoveAndLucky



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Slow Burn, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin, side tyunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndLucky/pseuds/LoveAndLucky
Summary: don't bother reading right now I need to make some major tweaks and update :)When Soobin gets signed up by his two best friends, Taehyun and Beomgyu, to sing and perform for their college's Christmas end of year event he meets Yeonjun, the man he will end up being completely whipped for. of course.. the feelings are mutual, they just don't know that for a while😃
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au, constructive criticism is welcome ! Hope you enjoy ✌️🥰

**◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇4:15 pm◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇**

Soobin was awoken by the college's obnoxiously loud bell ringing in his head. He slowly lifted his sleepy eyelids and puffy face from the cold desk he was sat at.

Irritated by the piercing sound, he begrudgingly stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder with a loud yawn.

Faintly, Soobin heard from his side a "tsk" under someone's breath, he rolled his eyes knowing it had to be Beomgyu.

"Sleeping during class are we Soobin?" The latter could only groan in response not wanting to hear any form of lecture from the other.

"Yes, Beomgyu, I was getting my well-deserved Zzz's after turning in that bullshit report last night from Mr. Kim, I love that man but, for the love of god can he make them just a little shorter?" he spoke with an exasperated sigh.

Beomgyu looked at him with only a displeasing face and one raised brow, "Was that the only reason you didn't sleep, Soobin?" He asked softly with concern laced in his voice.

Not wanting to stick around for the quickfire of questions Beomgyu was already coming up with in his head, Soobin bounced to life walking towards the classroom door, changing the conversation.

"Come on Beomgyu I found a new video game we can play, let's invite Taehyun too."

Beomgyu gave up hoping maybe Taehyun can knock some sense into him later when they tell him about the group's new Christmas plans...

**◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇4:14 pm◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇**

Yeonjun had a giddy smirk plastered to his face as he intensely stared down the poor clock within the classroom. 4:15 pm, it was go time.

Already on the edge of his seat, he waited patiently for the teacher, Mrs. Yoonki, to dismiss the class.

Feeling Yeonjun's intense puppy eyes from the back of the class Mrs. Yoonki sighed letting the "brats" as she said, leave.

Sat beside Yeonjun was delicate little Hueningkai who, before he could even speak, was being dragged out of the door by Yeonjun.

"Hyung! I know you want to practice but slow down! My little feet can't keep up!" Hueningkai desperately shouted.

"Shhh Hueningkai you signed me up for this plus your feet aren't." Yeonjun hissed out the last part in jealousy, although he listened to his cute little Kai's pleas, so they were at least speed walking.

Kai let out little huffs coming to a stop in front of two doors, a sign above reading 'Dance Studio A & B', without delay Yeonjun swung the doors open with excitement already making a run for the speaker controls.

Kai began "Hyung, what happened to being scared about the Christmas event? We have another month to practice and we haven't even met the rest of our group from the music major! I preferred it when you were strangling me for signing you up hyung."

Yeonjun whipped his head around to look at the younger "You'd rather I try to kill you again? I can do that..." Yeonjun lunged at Kai, the other started doing his dolphin scream as his hyung caught him, tickling his sides. "Ya I'll tickle you to death! Watch me!"

Yeonjun exhausted himself already and came to a stop. They both now sat on the dance practice room floor catching their breath. "I guess, I'm actually happy because I love the stage. I want to be spontaneous" he said with a smirk.

"Speaking of spontaneous, I still can't believe you dyed your hair blue! Everyone in class was so shocked shy little Yeonjun who sits at the back of the class was now rocking a bold new hair colour, everybody wouldn't shut up about you for days" Kai burst into his dolphin laughter.

Yeonjun stood there turning redder by the second, a great contrast to the hair Kai spoke of. He then remembered Kai mentioning others joining their group.

"Kai, who are the other 3 people in our group?"

"Oh, I met someone named Beomgyu. He had mentioned about his friend and him wanting to help their other friend with something, sounds like they're in a real slump whoever that friend is. I told him you and I will be participating in the festival so I asked him on a whim if he'd join us. He said he'd think about it but by the next day, he agreed so now we just need to meet the other 2 and it'll be finalized" Kai explained.

Yeonjun sighed "When are we meeting the rest of our group?"

"I believe tomorrow as we have no classes, we're catching lunch with them" Kai responded cheerfully.

"Ya I hope none of them are as bratty as you" Yeonjun glared at Kai who mockingly stuck his tongue out while pulling the bottom of his eye lower

Yeonjun smirked as he got up, preparing to start dance practice.

**◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇5:53 pm◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇**

Soobin finally back in his dorm relaxed into his bed, slowly closing his eyes peacefully drifting off...

Before being abruptly disturbed by a cheerful Beomgyu, a calm Taehyun not too far behind.

"Didn't see you there at first hyunie, are you sure you're not shrinking?" Soobin laughed out

The line earned him a spiteful glare from the younger as Beomgyu let out his loud laugh that was a literal form of "hAHahA"

Taehyun broke a smile as did Soobin, they both couldn't deny Beomgyu's adorableness.

Taehyun sat down next to Soobin, Beomgyu joining the other side, Taehyun began, "Soobinie hyung-" but before he could finish Soobin simply retorted a "no❤️"

Taehyun frowned "You hadn't heard what I've got to say yet I only said your name!" He whined.

Soobin sighed "Hyunie whenever you call me by my nickname AND add respect without me making you, I know you want something."

Taehyun went on "At least let me finish hyung!" he pouted

Soobin and Beomgyu couldn't help but laugh at Taehyun getting so slightly annoyed.

"Hyunie I know I'm just messing of course I'll hear you out" Soobin showed his crescent eyes smile in apology.

"The thing is Soobin..." Taehyun started with slight nervousness, "We signed all three of us up for the Christmas festival..." Beomgyu eventually finished.

Soobin's jaw dropped in disbelief, did he hear this right??

The whole campus watches it because as lame as the event sounds this is a very high-end college, those end of year performances are always spectacular.

Even going as far as letting members of the public buy tickets to enjoy the event, it even also stars yearly in one of Seoul's biggest magazines! This event was no joke, they all knew that.

Soobin was dumbfounded, he was not necessarily hurt because knowing his friends they only have good intentions, so he patiently waited for one of them to explain.

"Soobin we really think it will be good for you" Taehyun tried to argue.

"Taehyun is right Soobin we- we think this could really help" Beomgyu added.

Silence befell the room as Soobin pondered on their words, there was a hint of hope within him that maybe he could do it and heal from his past.

"I appreciate you two just want to help but I really don't want to do it, I'll at least think about it okay?"

Taehyun and Beomgyu sighed in relief not knowing before if they would even get this far so they were happy with that answer for now.

"How did this idea even come about?" Soobin questioned.

"Well, you know how Beomgyu recently became friends with this dance major? He told Beomgyu he was signing up him and his friend for the event but needed 3 other people, dance majors must have a group of at least 5 to perform."

Soobin listened attentively.

Beomgyu added "So after my new friend explained that to me I went and asked Taehyun for advice, at first hyunie said 'who cares let them struggle, we don't have to do anything' like he usually would say-"

Soobin tried to contain his laughs under Taehyun's sharp gaze.

"Then hyunie's big brain got an idea since the criteria are 3 more people, that's perfect for our group and we can use this event to help you" Beomgyu explained.

"Soobin you should at least meet the other two members, Beomgyu and I are meeting them tomorrow for lunch"

"hyunie I don't think I'm going to participate" Soobin said no longer smiling.

Taehyun looked to Beomgyu hoping he would say something. "Don't worry Soobin we can talk about it another time there's still a month till the event, for now, let's play your new video game! Right hyunie?"

Soobin's face lit up again so Taehyun decided they will drop the topic for now and just play.

"Come on the Soobin-hyung, I'll beat your ass!" Beomgyu declared.

Soobin glared at him "Bring it on"


	2. Chapter 2

**○○○○○○○○○○ 12:36 pm ○○○○○○○○○○**

Opposite kai at the cafe table sat a fidgety Yeonjun, they've been sat there for half an hour already. If the waitress comes back to ask them if they're going to order anything for the 6th time (yes, he's been counting) he thinks he's going to go insane.

"Yeonjun hyung they'll be here soon I'm sure, just wait a little longer." Kai tried to sound as cheerful he could, but he had to admit all this waiting had gotten to him too.

Yeonjun visibly deflated, he couldn't wait for them to arrive just so he could be on his way again.

"We could be using this time on practicing" he hissed

"I know hyung, let's have a little faith there must be a good reason why they're considerably late"

He tried his best to listen to the adorable little one but once he noticed the waitress looking their way, determination on her face to get an order from them this time, Yeonjun could no longer even cover up his annoyed attitude.

"Excuse me, have either of you decided on something to order?" the sweetest yet most forced smile on this poor waitresses face. She probably doesn't get paid enough for their bullshit right now Yeonjun thought.

Kai responded with a shy "o-okay I would like to order a pie with a cola, please"

The waitress nodded towards Kai satisfied having finally gotten an answer. She turned her head to the opposite side now facing Yeonjun, waiting for him to also add something. 

"I'll have a cola too" Yeonjun sighed finally giving in.

Her face beamed with achievement as if the time she's worked there has only led up to bothering two customers 7 times for their order. She walked away contentedly, Yeonjun stuck his tongue out to her back but immediately stopped after receiving a harsh kick under the table from Kai.

"What was that for??" He whined with a pout

"Don't be rude its just her job!"

Yeonjun let out an exaggerated groan, once again checking the time.

As if on cue the cafe door opened, the little belle jingling softly. "Welcome!" an employee behind the counter shouted.

This cafe was cute, it had a retro feeling to it. Leather seats coloured a beautiful deep red, mirrors on the ceiling, checked floor and eye piercing neon signs behind the counter.

Hearing the door open, Yeonjun and Kai looked towards the door hopeful.

Stood there was Beomgyu and Taehyun.

After a few seconds Yeonjun nudged Kai to ask "oi is that them? Aren't there meant to be 3?"

Yeonjun only got more annoyed when Kai didn't respond, his eyes fixated intensely at the two in the entrance way.

Luckily, Beomgyu noticed Kai and waved walking towards their table, Taehyun not too far behind.

"We're extremely sorry for being late... the other member couldn't make it something came up so we were a bit late." Taehyun informed.

Yeonjun was about to voice how rude it was of them but Kai spoke first.

"Don't worry about it at all! We didn't get here till that long ago either!" He reassured the two

Yeonjun was in shock, not visibly but he was damn well surprised. What does he mean "wE DidN'T gET HeRE TiLl tHaT lONg AGo EitHeR"

UHM?

They'd been sat there a whole 45 minutes, Yeonjun did NOT endure that passive aggressive waitress bothering them every 5 minutes for Kai to pour all that pain down the drain.

Yeonjun didn't even get to let out ONE word about how annoyed he was.

He eyes up his best friend sat across him, noticing the deep shade of pink on his face... ever since those two walked in Kai's eyes have been trained onto 1 of them, the redhead.

oh, yeonjun got it now.

Yeonjun forgot his anger almost immediately, this was too interesting to be angry.

Beomgyu sat next to Kai, being familiar with him. Yeonjun feeling Taehyun's slight awkwardness motioned his hand at Taehyun and the seat next to Yeonjun's, with a thankful smile Taehyun sat with him.

Yeonjun noticed the way Kai still was in a trance, too busy to really hear Beomgyu talking his ear off next to him.

Couldn't help but admire the beauty sat opposite to him. Yeonjun smirked taking note of his best friend's sudden love at first sight.

Beomgyu turned to address them all now. "It's great for us to finally all meet name! My name is Beomgyu, this here is my friend Taehyun."

Taehyun gave a little wave and smile, Yeonjun could've sworn he saw Kai flinch probably so whipped already... poor thing he thought.

"I'm Yeonjun, it's nice to meet you both. That's my idiot puppy, Kai, over there." he pointed towards Kai, slowly managing to get out of his own world until he hears Taehyun laugh at Yeonjun's statement.

he's back to full trance now, oh god

Yeonjun truly wondered how this Taehyun guy could stand Kai staring right through his soul since the minute he entered the cafe, he felt bad for him.

Taehyun on the other hand... rather liked this attention. He shot a glare worthy look towards Kai, who finally registered his staring was obvious.

Kai finally settled back to normal "Beomgyu hyung, what happened to your friend is he okay?" Beomgyu sighed not sure what to tell the other.

"He's actually still unsure if he wants to do this but, rest assured, we know our hyung he will eventually come around." Taehyun explained

Come around? Yeonjun thought. They don't have much time for this friend to make his mind up, but even if he wasn't that good Choi Yeonjun is the "it boy" of the college. They'll shine no matter what, he still doesn't want to put up an embarrassing stage though.

Time flew by quite quickly after that, they all instantly clicked. Even if Kai was more shy than usual because of a certain redhead, they all still had fun. Yeonjun thought maybe this wouldn't be that bad of a team.

**○○○○○○○○○○ 2:56 pm ○○○○○○○○○○**

Finally reaching back to the dorms from the cafe, Taehyun and Beomgyu sunk into the couch of their dorm.

The silence was deafening.

"Beomgyu hyung-"

"Yeah I know hyunnie, we'll get him on board. We've already agreed to this. They're great people Soobin will like them, let's drag him to practice tomorrow."

Taehyun hummed in response, Beomgyu knew exactly what he was going to say. He couldn't help but feel a little worried for Soobin though he knew they really should do this, they'll just help him best they can.

"So, hyunnie..." Beomgyu said with a wide smirk and a teasing tone

Taehyun didn't like where it was going at all.

"My friend Kai..."

Yep, Taehyun hated this conversation already.

"What about him?" Taehyun was quick to interject

Beomgyu gave him a knowing look and a sly wink "he was totally staring at you the whole time, felt like me and Yeonjun were just extras there. Almost shouted get a room you two!"

Taehyun pounced at Beomgyu, face absolutely flushed red at the other's words.

Beomgyu could only laugh so endearingly as he was tackled by Taehyun, fully prepared to break a limb here. Taehyun stopped himself before he did so, not wanting to jeopardise their Christmas event performance.

He could only sigh sending dagger looks Beomgyu's way, the other still laughing like a window wiper stuck on repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is done really bad it's 6 am I made this on a whim cause I'm bored but nonetheless i hope it wasn't too bad ✌️🥰


End file.
